RESENTMENT
by Yk2895
Summary: OOC/LeveAU- Sakura ha encerrado sus demonios desde pequeña pero ¿que pasará cuándo su lado oscuro se desate? Nuestra pelirosa deberá enfrentarse a si misma mientras trata de lidiar con la muerte de sus compañeros... Mental,DarkSakura,TimeTravelFic.


**PUBLISHED: A**gosto 2/14 **EDITED: O**ctubre 14/14

**RATED: M **

**WARNING:** violencia, desequilibrio mental, OOC, TravelFic, DarkFic.

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE.

Por mi cumple y por ser uno de los peores Plot Bunny que he tenido.

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**S**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_**M**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**T**_

_¿Por que?_

Se preguntó mientras miraba al cielo.

¿Por que ellos eran tan... _egoísta_s?

Suspiró mientras cerraba sus ojos. Sus parpados besaban suavemente el glóbulo ocular.

_Siempre_ dejándola atrás. Hiriéndola con sus palabras de falso apoyo.

En esos momentos de seguro ser egoísta se veía algo divertido. Musitó con una amarga sonrisa.

¿_Por que_ no podía ser _ella_ egoísta?

Nuevamente debía verles la espalda pero... ya estaba acostumbrada.

Si. Ya estaba muy familiarizada con estar sola. _Siempre_ _la dejan sola_. Se marchaban a hacerse fuertes y ella quedaba sola, olvidada, _abandonada._

_-Ja. Pero ya no importa- _sonrío rota, sin un ápice de felicidad en su sonrisa -y_a no volverán a humillarme-._

Ya no **_podían_**

No más_________________—_

fijó su mirada en los dos bultos tirados en el suelo rocoso.

Ambos estaban _MUERTOS._

_________________— _Nunca más. Su mirada se endureció.

_Muertos muertos muertos. _

Tan..._muertos._

Ellos no... _respiraban_.

_Nononono ya no respiran más._

Sus ojos,_sus lindos ________________— _ese azul tan vivaz ese negro tan letal_________________________________— _lindos ojos están vacíos,_muertos, opacos._

**_Respira. Respira. Respira_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

_Solo inhala y exhala._

**_..._**

_(inhala. exhala. inhala. exhala)_

_..._

_& Sonríe._

_..._

Ya no importaba.

Solo debería tomar cartas en el asunto.

No importaba los "que sería si", "que pasaría si".

_No importaba__________________________________— _

_nonono ya no._

___________________________________— _aunque...

Todo sería más fácil si hubiera logrado que Naruto dejará su inocencia a un lado.

Si hubiera endurecido a Hinata para que logrará confesarse y hacer un poco feliz al rubio.

_Si pudiese matar aquella peliroja._

_..._

_si pudiese tener a Sasuke._

_..._

Pero no.

_Siempre_ debía sufrir.

¿Por que no podía ser _ella_ la villana de la historia?

_¡Era tan injusto!. _Pensó con un puchero la pelirosa.

Nunca recibió halagos por las cosas favorables de su ser, solo era criticada por sus fallas, siempre le recalcaban como no era lo suficiente bonita; no tenía suficientes pechos ; no era muy femenina ;no era lo suficientemente fuerte e incluso le reclamaban que _no era completamente feliz. _Ni siquiera mentía bien... nada.

_¿¡Por que!?_

¿Por que parecía que las cosas malas le pasaban a ella que no había hecho ningún mal?. Peor aún; nadie se preocupaba por sus problemas.

Todos desviaban su preocupación a Sasuke, _"oh pobre chico su hermano mató su clan"._

_¡Por favor!. _Pensó Sakura mientras rodaba sus ojos.

Sasuke equivalía a un Sharingan y bastante chakra. El solo era un niño asustadizo en el cuerpo de un hombre. Un _cobarde _que nunca pudo enfrentarse a sus monstruos y superarlos.

Y luego estaba el _odio _junto a la admiración dirigidas a su otro compañero.

_El rubio idiota, el demonio, el problemático._

¿Naruto huh?

Naruto solo era habladuría. El cascaron de un niño sonriente y perseverante que por dentro se encontraba vació.

_Tan vacío._

¿Por que todos admiraban a Naruto?

Ella tuvo que trabajar mas fuerte que él por su actual estatus ninja, mientras él tenia al Kyuubi en su interior y, por ende, una gran cantidad de chakra a su disponibilidad.

¿Que sufrió en su infancia?

¿Y que? a ella la golpeaban y burlaban a diario. Sus padres eran muy inocentes de la vida como para poder notar que su pequeña Sakura se quebraba cada día más hasta que conoció a Ino.

.

.

_Ino_...

Ino fue quizá la única persona que alguna vez se preocupo _______________— _desinteresadamente_______________— _ por ella. Sabía que fue un error terminar su amistad por tan estúpido motivo, pero la "cerda" también la perjudicaba con su _sobre_protección, sino la dejaba siempre _siempre_ viviría bajo su sombra.

Miró a los cuerpos de su equipo y luego miro a los pocos sobrevivientes de la guerra que estaban junto a los antiguos Hokages. Bufó al notar las formas acobardadas y asustadas de los ninjas que quedaron vivos por el sacrificio de su equipo pero decidió desviar su vista a otro lado al encontrarse con la mirada inquisidora de Kakashi.

Sonrío al darse cuenta de las estupideces que pasaban por su cabeza más no pudo evitar perderse nuevamente en sus reflexiones.

Al menos a sus compañeros de equipo los mirarían con miedo y odio _______________— _respectivamente Naruto y Sasuke_______________— _si siguieran vivos después de la guerra pero...

¿Y ella?

Heh.

a ella de seguro le seguirían dedicando sus miradas de lastima y murmullos.

_-"mira, esa es la débil chica del equipo siete"-_

_-"pobresilla, su equipo esta maldito. Primero se separaron y cuándo pudieron estar juntos nuevamente los otros dos murieron."-_

_-"Aquella es la chica civil que entró a la academia. Tengo entendido que a no ser que se case con algún chico de puesto importante nunca hará parte de las relaciones con un clan reconocido."-_

_-"oh la pequeña pelirosa, la aprendiz de Tsunade. Es raro que una de los Sannin decidiera aceptarla bajo su ala."-_

_-"mira aquella chiquilla es la obsesionada con Sasuke. Se debe sentir fatal después de su muerte."-_

Sasuke

Sasuke

**Sasuke.**

El siempre fue el problema de su vida, el culpable de su desdicha y de su corazón roto. No entendía ¿¡que le había hecho al ultimo Uchiha!?. ¿¡Acaso amarlo era tan malo que el siempre la "castigaba"!? _¡por Dios!_ como si no fuera suficiente haberla tratado de matar 3 veces. Y no vayamos a su partida de la aldea; eso era el detonante de todo lo malo que hundió su gente.

pero...

ya no más.

Darse cuenta que aquel pelinegro se hubiera disculpado con aquella peliroja y a ella ni le hubiera hablado había sido la gota que rebosó el vaso.

Ahora **Sasuke Uchiha** sufriría. Pagaría por todo lo que le hizo a ella y a su aldea.

Ella, Sakura Haruno, se haría cargo de que sucediera.

* * *

**Esto es... raro; pero me entró lo angst cuándo leía un fic -que me hizo llorar por 40min de la rabia que me dio- y decidí hacer una Sakura algo loquilla, desequilibrada mental y guiada por el rencor que la carcomía desde hace mucho. En conclusión, una "perra".**

**Se que está algo mezclado todo aquí y debe ser algo enredado de leer pero en verdad tengo mucha ilusión de que les guste.**

**Será SakuraCentric y quiero hacer un viaje en el tiempo en el que buscará venganza o algo por el estilo.**

**¿Debería continuar?.**


End file.
